Stormy seas, desolate shores - shifting sands (Miles and Nora)
by ThreeMagpies
Summary: A Revolution fic: Miles Matheson/Nora Clayton; Mention of characters from the show including, Rachel and Charlie Matheson, Aaron Pittman, Jim Hudson, The story is based on prompt #248 from the Orgy Armada's fan fic all Ships challenge…Miles and Nora are riding to Culpeper, Virginia to find Jim Hudson, Its about a half day's ride from Echo Base and they stop for a break on the way


**Stormy seas/Desolate shores…shifting sands (Miles/Nora)**

A Revolution fic: Miles Matheson/Nora Clayton; Mention of characters from the show including, Rachel Matheson, Charlie Matheson, Aaron Pittman, Jim Hudson, the Patriots, The story is based on prompt #248 from the Orgy Armada's fan fic all Ships challenge…

Set in season one after Miles decides to throw in his lot with the rebels. He wants some expert help so he and Nora are riding to Culpeper, Virginia from Echo Base to find an old friend of Miles from the Philadelphia days, Jim Hudson. It's about 20 miles and a half a day's ride over that sort of country without pushing the horses and Miles and Nora stop for a meal break along the way…

Rating M

 **Author's note:**

Hi there and thanks so much for having a look at this, I hope you enjoy

I don't own any part of Revolution and am writing this purely for love of the show and its characters.

 **Stormy seas/Desolate shores…shifting sands**

Nora loves Miles although mostly she wished she didn't… She can't remember not loving Miles; even though she'd spent a long time disappointed and angry with him and more trying to avoid him after she shook her stupid, too fucking idealistic, daydream believer bounty hunter ass out of his bed and left…

And she had started to make a life for herself, she had - until he came and found her again, damn him… She sighed, but maybe he only came looking because she was good at fucking blowing things up.

At first she'd hoped that maybe he wanted her again, since he was the one who came after her. Then, Rachel Matheson arrived, and Nora saw how it was between them…

Rachel was a magnet, and Miles the metal, his atoms aligned with hers…

She'd tried though, fought back when she could, although deep down she knew it was hopeless, still she tried. Getting close, letting him feel her near him, skin against skin, little reminders of how it had been between them, taking his hand when she could…a kiss… but he was always moving away from her, looking away, so carefully not looking at Rachel, even if he didn't realise he was doing it. And it was always she who made the move, Miles never did.

She'd almost arrived at the realization that she could never win, that they had had a spark, but Rachel was the fire, his only fire, even though she hadn't been close to him, not since she arrived, and Nora knew, because she watched….

Then suddenly, unbelievably, Rachel was gone again, gone to somewhere in Colorado with Aaron Pittman, saying something about turning the power on again? Telling them all, Miles and even Charlie, that she wouldn't be coming back, and Nora almost, almost was sorry because she could see how much it hurt Charlie to see her mom walk away from her, yet again…

And Miles… something changed in him, that day, the day Rachel left… He drank more, got harder, more ruthless; more like General Matheson; the butcher, the man that Nora had left behind because she hated what he was becoming. Still, maybe now she had a chance again, maybe he'd give up on Rachel now – and see her…

So here they were, she and Miles, the General and the Bounty hunter… well, ok, maybe a couple of things had changed… riding together through lightly wooded, pleasant country in the warm Virginia sunshine; going to a little town called Culpeper to find Jim Hudson, one of Miles own men from his days as commanding General of the Monroe Militia, to get him to join them, to really finish Monroe this time…

Nora flicked a strand of hair away from her face and glanced over at Miles…

He was riding loose limbed, Western style, his old, brown leather duster belling out behind him in the wind and his tall, powerful frame looking right at home on the big, brown gelding. Her own bay mare was a little lighter, smaller; a little slower, and they'd pulled the horses back to an easy walk for a spell between faster gaits…

Miles was impatient to get there though, impatient with her, impatient with everything…his face grim, mouth tight, eyes looking ahead. His horse was uneasy too, reacting to his tension, tossing its head and snorting. And he'd barely said five words to her since they started…

She was suddenly sick of it, 'I need to stop for a minute, Miles…'

He was irritated…'Why? Nora… we've only been going a couple of hours…'

She just looked at him, an eyebrow lifting, her lips twisting - letting him see that she was pissed… 'Sorry…'

He huffed and looked around; there was a low hill, rocky with a copse of tall trees and plenty of undergrowth for cover; about half a mile away. He tipped his head…'over there ok for you?'

She shrugged…'yeah, as good as anyplace I guess…'

He nodded, not sparing her any more words. Then he turned his horse towards the hill and kicked it into a canter…

She shook her head; fuck, he was being such a prick. And wishing again that she didn't love him, she turned her mare and followed him…

….

It was quiet up amongst the trees, peaceful, and down just a bit further in a green, tree shaded valley there was a stream, bubbling away over rocks; a good place to water the horses – and themselves, and not much out of their way. The mare whickered, smelling the water, her nose stretching out towards the water…

Miles had given Nora a look and headed on down to the stream without wasting another word…

She smiled though, her spirits lifting, even in the company of morose, wet blanket Miles. This was a beautiful place, and a break would hopefully make them both feel better, hey, it couldn't make things any worse, could it…?

They followed a deer trail down and found a place, a little, sandy beach, overhung by swaying willows and smaller shrubs, the water clear and fresh, running fast. No sounds around but a few birds and a couple of rabbits, white tails flashing as they disappeared into the bushes…

Nora swung off her mare and looked around, just to be on the safe side… everything looked ok to her…

She could see that Miles was checking things out too, but he must have been satisfied because he dismounted, the big brown horse snorting and stamping, impatient to get to the water. He led it down the couple of steps to the beach and left it ground tied, already drinking…

Nora smiled to herself, enjoying the peace of the place, 'would you take her down for me, Miles?' she held her reins out to him 'while I go and…' she tipped her head towards a nice big tree, 'you know, do girl things…?'

He nodded and just for a moment there was a glimpse of the Miles she had been hoping for, looking for, his face relaxing just a little, making him look a bit softer, a bit less forbidding. He reached into his pocket with his free hand for the ever-present hip flask, the scent of whiskey wafting over to her on the breeze as he took a swig… 'Might as well have a break here, Nora…something to eat? What do you think?'

She nodded, taking a deep breath… 'It is kinda nice here, isn't it?' she took a deep breath, doing a couple of stretches and lunges to get rid of the ache in her spine from riding… casually giving him a couple of freebie flashes of smooth, curved breast and nicely toned, bent over ass…

'What the fuck are you doing?' he gave her one of his up and down looks…

She grinned back at him, upside down, then straightened back up and headed off to her tree…'just getting rid of some kinks, Miles…'

He chuckled, 'I like your kinks just where they are…'

Her laugh came back to him on the breeze as he watched her walk away, enjoying the sight of her fine ass swaying with every step – as well as the bird she flipped him behind her back… Then he had to scramble to keep his feet as the mare got tired of waiting and headed off to the water on her own, pulling him along with her…

A few minutes later though he had the horses tethered to a nearby fallen log, plenty of grass and clover to keep them occupied while he and Nora had some of the dried fruit, biscuits and jerky they'd brought with them… He crouched down at the edge of the water, waiting for her and filling his bottle up…

A couple more minutes passed… No Nora. He stood up and looked around, then moved off towards the trees, moving fast and low, keeping to cover where he could…

….

Nora had actually needed to go and was just finishing, her pants down around her ankles when she heard the footsteps and the twigs cracking behind her…

And then the laugh...

She froze, except for her hand – and that was creeping towards her knife, still in its sheath on the belt of her jeans…

'Uh uh…little lady' the voice was hard, mocking, but quiet, 'why don't you stay just where you are and keep your hands where I can see 'em…' The footsteps got closer and suddenly there he was, in front of her now, taller than her, balding, brown hair, fair skin, his bulky, heavy body in the uniform of the Monroe Militia, and a gun pointed straight down at her face…

She thought quickly, Miles would come looking for her soon, she'd been too long already and she needed to find out how many there were of these guys before he got here….'Can I stand up, mister?' she put a scared smile on her face, a stammer in her voice, 'please?' she held both her hands up…'I…I'll be good, I promise…'

The soldier grinned, the gun was steady but his eyes were roving over her, lingering on the soft valley between her breasts, then lower, over the sides of her butt cheeks, trying to see more in front, his tongue darting out over thin, hard lips…

She opened her legs just a little… giving him a little glimpse, just to bait the hook…

His breath caught and she could see a bulge, getting bigger, tenting out the front of his pants… He nodded and motioned her up with the barrel of the gun. 'You get up but leave the pants down' he grinned, 'I like 'em where they are…'

Nora managed to keep her lips curved in a sort of smile, and she slowly started to get up, putting a hand out to get her balance…'ok…ok… I'll do whatever you want, mister…' she put a quiver in her voice, 'just don't hurt me? Please?'

The man moved closer…'Ain't you a pretty, pretty thing, and ain't this my lucky day…'

Suddenly his throat exploded in a splashing fountain of red, his mouth opening wide in a last, soundless wail as Miles appeared behind him, his knife slashing across the soldier's throat from behind, his other hand reaching for the gun, pulling it from the guy's already lifeless hand….

Miles let the body fall to the ground, his eyes hard, angry. 'No…it really isn't…' he looked back up at Nora, scanning her up and down, taking in her state of undress, then his eyes met hers…'are you ok?'

She nodded, reaching down to pull up her pants… 'Yeah… he didn't have time to do anything' she wrestled with the tight fabric. 'Do you think there are any more of them around?'

He shook his head, tipping it towards the dead man. 'Nah… didn't see any others and I did a circuit… Could be he's a scout, or a deserter heading off to join one of the plains tribes,' an eyebrow lifted…'well, he was anyway…' He stepped over the body, walking towards her… 'I thought you were taking too long' He reached her and stopped, looking down at her 'you've always been the fastest woman I know at taking a piss' his tongue slipped out over his bottom lip, 'so I came looking…'

She'd got her jeans up over her butt now but left them undone. She looked up at him, God she kept forgetting how tall he was… She narrowed her eyes, 'thanks, but I was handling it, Miles…'

He snorted…'yeah, sure you were…'

He came closer, his body hard, big, strong; smelling of sweat and whisky and him – and the tiniest bit of fear…for her?

Nora swallowed…

He stood there glaring down at her. 'You were standing there with your pants around your ankles, saying that you'd be a good girl…' He leaned down, his lips close to hers, his breath harsh and hot… 'And the guy had a gun on you…'

She exploded…'Fuck you, Miles…'

He kissed her, his lips hard, demanding, his hands on her, pulling her into him, stroking up and down her back, down inside her jeans and over the smooth, taut cheeks of her ass, rough, hard, his fingers sliding between her legs… feeling her wet, ready, willing… He groaned, pulling her hard against him, the hard length of his dick digging into her belly…

She gasped, kissed him back…her arms somehow finding their way up around his neck, hanging on there while he shoved her jeans back down, over her ass, down over her thighs… She ground her hips against him, rubbing her body against his, feeling the leather of his sword belt, the fabric of his pants, his shirt, rough against the delicate skin of her belly, her pussy, her clit…

He lifted her up and swung her round so that her ass was against him, his lips on her neck… nibbling, biting, one hand busy over her front, sliding down her belly into the dark curls between her legs, and down further, his big, hard fingers sliding between the lips of her pussy, over her clit, making her writhe against him, begging… the other hand reaching down between them…

Nora felt his belt go, then the zip of his pants and his cock was suddenly between the cheeks of her ass, feeling thick, hard, velvety… she reached out for the tree in front of her and held on… and then, he was suddenly inside her, his thickness stretching her out, God she'd forgotten how big he was, how he filled her up… His cock lifted her as he thrust inside, she found herself up on her toes, her jeans bunched around her ankles, almost in the air, holding on to the tree to keep her balance as he thrust again, and again… She groaned, his fingers were still on her clit, pulling, stroking, cupping her pussy, his fingers playing from the front as he pounded into her from the back… She felt flakes of bark fall onto her face, down over her breasts, her arms…her hands…

He thrust harder, faster, deeper into her, his fingers grasping, circling her clit, the lips of her pussy, his cock plunging into her… as though he was pushing all of his anger, his grief, his frustration, his need into her… pouring it into her with every hard thrust of his cock into her soft cunt, her hot wet core, her welcoming self, as though she was the deep centre of the world and he was fucking her, screwing her, making her understand that he was there, and he was devastation, he was Miles Matheson…

And Nora exulted in it, welcomed it, welcomed him, taking his anger, his despair, his need, soothing it, accepting it, loving it, him… Her completion, her orgasm, her happiness rising like a wave that peaked and fell, peaked and fell again in thundering ripples down her breasts, her belly, her clit and deep, deep, deep inside…

Until he gasped, pulling out of her, spilling himself onto the leaves and bits of bark on the forest floor at their feet, clinging to her, his lips pressed to the side of her face, his chest heaving, both of them panting, holding onto each other…

She didn't care why he was there, didn't care that he didn't really love her, that he loved another woman… She didn't care because he was with her… now… here…

They stayed, like that, leaning onto the tree, onto each other… getting their breath back…

Then Miles chuckled against her neck, his breath stirring her hair. His arms tightened, pulling her closer to him…

Nora found her breath, 'what?'

'I'm glad I checked that we were alone before this happened,' he slowly let go of her, pressing a kiss against her neck then sliding it around to her lips…'because I sure as fuck couldn't do any searching right now…'

She leaned back against him…'Me either' Then she sighed, 'we'd better get going though, just in case?'

Miles nodded. 'Yeah…' He kissed her again…'Nora…?'

She looked down, she'd known there'd be a 'but', and she didn't want to hear it, not again… Nothing ever seemed to go smoothly for them, that's if there had ever really been a them. She sighed then reached down for her jeans - again… 'It's ok, Miles… it was the heat of the moment, you don't have to worry about it, or about me…' She fixed herself up, turned around and pulled her hair back into its knot. Then she smiled up at him, the light catching a tiny drop of moisture at the corner of her eye…'So, do we still have time for something to eat?'

He looked at her… 'Nora, I was going to…'

She sighed and turned to go, stepping over the outstretched arm of the dead guy…'Going to what, Miles?'

He stared at her, then shook his head, 'doesn't matter….' He walked past her, treading on the dead guy's hand, 'Let's go get Jim…'

…

AN: I've really enjoyed getting to know Miles and Nora a bit more through this and a couple of other stories… and I thought that something like this might have happened once, or maybe twice… cheers, Magpie


End file.
